Exalted Sloth
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) The Monster consumes the beneficial effects of enemies upon normal attacks. |activeskill1 = Don't Touch Me |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Sloth and her demon go into hiding for 10 seconds. While hidden they are given an unremovable invincible effect. 20s |activeskill2 = I Hate Problems ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Eliminates all beneficial effects from an enemy and deals 9523% damage, fully refreshing if the target isn't a Boss-type enemy. A counter-curse is also given to all allied units. 12.4s |activeskill3 = Be Lazy ( /Melee) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Target an enemy and inflict 7243% damage and 4653% damage to nearby enemies, knocking them airborne for 3 seconds; doesn't work on Boss-type enemies. Also, for all non-Boss type enemies, decrease their Skill recovery by 20%. A counter-curse is also given to all allied units. 24.4s |passive1 = Give Me A Break |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Upon entering the battlefield, automatically use 'Don't Touch Me' (doesn't use cooldown), while also locking all non-boss enemies and allies from using Active Skills for 10 seconds, except for Sloth. The Active Skill lock cannot be removed. Also, all allied units and enemies, except Boss-type enemies, suffer 10% reduced cooldown recovery while Sloth is alive. |passive2 = It's A Surprise |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = While not invisible, Sloth increases allied units' SPD by 100% for 10 seconds, which cannot be removed. Aside from Boss-type enemies, increase Normal Attack damage done to enemies by 182%. |passive3 = I Need A Break |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase self Attack Power by 356%, damage by 1530% and damage by 158%. |passive4 = Annoying Skill |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASE Increase the Normal Attack damage enemies receive by 137%. MAX Increase the normal attack damage enemies receive by 365%. Also, Sloth does not miss in League. |passive5 = I Hate Sickness |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASE Reduces enemy and allied Active Skill damage by 79% and this effect cannot be released unless Sloth dies; doesn't effect Boss-type units. ULT Reduces enemy and allied Active Skill damage by 354% and this effect cannot be released unless Sloth dies. Also, Sloth does not miss in Arena. |passive6 = Don't Touch ( /Ranged) |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASE There is a 10% chance, upon Sloth being hit by an attack, that her monster cries out. This removes all the removable beneficial effects from all enemies, except Boss-type units. Also, it deals 1010% damage to all enemies, and enemies hit are stunned for 5 seconds. The stun is unavoidable. 20.4s ARCH There is a 30% chance, upon Sloth being hit by an attack, that her monster cries out. This removes all the removable beneficial effects from all enemies, except Boss-type units. Also, it deals 3010% damage to all enemies, and enemies hit are stunned for 5 seconds. The stun is unavoidable. Also, for 10 seconds, all Sloths' and allied units attacks are hits. 20.4s |passive7 = I'm Angry |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Upon entering the battlefield, Sloth puts allied and enemy Active Skills back on cooldown; doesn't work on Boss-type enemies. Additionally, she further reduces enemy and allied skill cooldown recovery by 50%, permanently. This effect cannot be removed and lasts until Sloth dies. Also, enemies, except Boss-type units, hit by 'Don't Touch', will have their cooldown recovery stopped for 10 seconds. A counter-curse is given to all allied units. Apart from this, it also reduces Active Skill damage of enemies and allied units by 954%, increases allied unit Normal Attack power by 315% and each additional Infinity enhancement further increases allied unit Normal Attack power by 44%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption